


Marble House

by monanotlisa



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Meta, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severe spoilers for 4x17 "Everything In Its Right Place". This won't make sense if you haven't watched the episode. </p><p>Arguably, it won't even then. ;)</p><p>In lieu of meta, mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).



> [this](http://kerithwyn.dreamwidth.org/258918.html#cutid1)
> 
>  
> 
> is what [](http://kerithwyn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kerithwyn**](http://kerithwyn.dreamwidth.org/) said she wanted for a post-ep for 4x17. Extreme spoilers all over the place.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" 

Lincoln would answer, only it's hard to talk with Charlie Francis's wrist against his windpipe. The tiles are cold against the back of his neck.

The next morning, Lincoln stares at his reflection in the mirror. The bruises on his throat are bluer than his eyes (and his eyes). He thinks about a man with a scar who cried without shame in a Fringe Division bathroom.

The half-used box of contact lenses drops into the wastebin. Lincoln picks up his glasses and combs his hair back again. 

And drives back to Fringe Division.

**Author's Note:**

> Lincoln Lee, Blueverse version: forever perfect for _The Knife_ songs as story titles.


End file.
